The Christmas Shoes
by xOwleX
Summary: Cloud is sick in the hospital and little Sora goes out to buy him a Christmas present. Based off of the song The Christmas Shoes by NewSong. C/L and their little son Sora. Might change character category later. yaoi.


Okay so this fanfiction is based off of the song **The Christmas Shoes** by **NewSong**. The ending isn't in the song, but I made it up to fit the song. Or at least whenever I hear this song, this is what I picture the aftermath to be like. This is my absolute favorite Christmas song. And yes it is a Christian song, so if you **don't** like that and are just going to **bash** it, then **don't** read it. plain and simple.

I'm uploading this the day before Christmas Eve because I will be busy tomorrow with family and on Christmas I will either be uploading a new fanfiction or be busy playing with my new things and video games. yay! I swear every time I hear this song I ball like a baby. And i didn't know what category to put it under either, it _is _technically a Leon and Cloud, but Cloud isn't even in it that much, so if i need to put it under another category i will but for now it's staying under Cloud and Leon until a review or message tells me otherwise.

Have a Happy Holiday! Please Read and Review. I would really like to know how this turned out and your feelings toward it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, this song The Christmas Shoes by NewSong or Final Fantasy.

* * *

><p>It is Christmas Eve, and here I am standing in another stupid line, my arms securing the contents of my last minute Christmas shopping. All of this hustle and bustle is not putting me in the Christmas spirit at all. The only thing on my mind was when my next pay check would be coming in so I could put it in savings for something useful that did not have to do with gifts.<p>

I look down in front of me annoyed, a little boy with spiky brunette hair is anxiously pacing around in circles to get up to the cashier. I looked at what he held in his arms that was so important for him to be pacing around for. I rose my brow, he was holding a very, and what looked to be expensive, pair of shoes. I gave him a good once over; those shoes were too big for him. They were obviously made for an adult, and how was this kid supposed to pay for them anyway? I tried to not make it look like I was staring at him too intensely, but I can't help but notice his clothes that are smeared with dirt, his jacket has so many holes in it that it's a miracle that it's even being held together, and his jeans are torn in random places. It's so cold outside; surely he should be spending the money for those shoes on a nice jacket for him to keep warm.

All of a sudden he stopped pacing around and ran up the couple empty spaces from where the previous customer stood. He very carefully placed his shoes on the counter, but if I thought a poor boy buying an expensive pair of shoes was strange, what came out of the little boy's mouth next took me totally by surprise.

"Sir I want to buy these shoes for my daddy please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just his size. Could you hurry sir? Daddy Leon says there's not much time. You see, my other daddy has been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make him smile, and I want him to look beautiful, if Daddy Cloud meets Jesus tonight."

My eyebrows furrowed. These shoes were for his ill father? He would rather buy shoes for a dying man rather than look out for his own safety and buy a coat? What was this little boy doing all by himself anyway?

The boy pulled out a big bag of pennies and put it up on the counter for the cashier. I hear some of the other customers behind me moan in aggravation, all of them wanting to get home as soon as possible, instead of waiting for a poor boy and the man behind the counter to count pennies.

I look outside, it's snowing pretty heavily, and it's then that I notice the hospital across the street. I hear a person cough behind me, muttering some obscene words under his breath. I take a look down at my watch, then back to the boy and the cashier. They have been counting pennies for a really long time now. As they got to the last penny the cashier spoke up, a saddened look falling on his face. He slowly shook his head, "Son, there's not enough here."

The little boy looked scared, border line hyperventilating; he was searching all throughout every pocket that he could find on his person for some extra change. He must have noticed my staring and looked up at me.

He said, "Daddy Cloud made Christmas good at our house, though, most years he just did without. Tell me sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow I've gotta buy him these Christmas shoes." His eyes were sparkling with tears that wanted to cascade down his slightly tan face, and his voice was raised a couple octaves higher. He was trying to hold it together for some reason or another. Maybe it was to be strong for his parents; one of his dads lying helplessly in a hospital bed and the other presumably waiting hopefully by his side…

I unconsciously pulled out my wallet, my actions being driven by some unknown force, yet somehow, I knew what I was doing. I just had to help this little boy out. I put down more than enough money on the cashier's counter, and the man behind it gave a curt nod, silently saying that the amount I put down was enough to pay for the pair of shoes. I looked back down at the little boy, and I will never forget the look on his face.

He smiled the most heartfelt smile I have ever seen anyone produce, "Daddy's gonna look so great!" He turned back to the counter and said again that he would like to purchase the pair of shoes. Once the cashier said that they were paid for he turned around, giving me a big hug and ran out with his purchase without grabbing the change. I would have most definitely let that little boy keep it. As I saw him run across the street, I knew that I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love. As I put up my purchases on the counter I thought about this whole encounter, then I knew. God had sent that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about.

-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy?" Sora peeked into the hospital room that his daddies were in. "I bought daddy Cloud a Christmas present."

Leon looked up from the sheets that he was crying into. "You did?"

Sora hesitated at his father's voice, it sounded so raspy, but he managed a nod. He walked slowly into the room, looking over at his blonde father in the hospital bed motionless, but the heart monitor was still beeping, so Sora knew that at least that was good. Leon held out his hand for his son to climb up into his lap. "May I see what it is that you bought?"

Sora nodded vigorously, excited about his present for his sick daddy. Leon opened it carefully and saw a pair of shoes. He knew that they didn't have enough money to buy them, "Sora how did you afford these?"

"A nice man paid for them for me." Sora looked down at the shoes, running his fingers over the laces. "Can we put them on Daddy Cloud now? I want to see him smile." Sora said hopefully looking into his father's grey eyes. He nodded and got up from his seat. They both worked together at the task of putting the shoes on the deathly ill man in the hospital bed. Once they were on nice and snug, Leon returned to his position in the chair, grasping his husband's pale hand. Sora also climbed up back on Leon's lap and put his hand on top of their entwined fingers. Leon smiled down at Sora and hugged him closer, removing his hand the slightest bit away from Cloud's so Sora could stick his hand in between both of his father's hands. Sora sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Sora." Leon spoke softly, scooting them closer to Cloud's bedside, if that was even possible.

"I just-I just want him to look beautiful if he meets Jesus tonight." He let his tears fall freely now as his small body shook in his fathers arms.

"He does look beautiful Sora."

Sora couldn't stop crying now, he cried for so long and so hard that he fell asleep, Leon soon after.

Cloud was so weak, but he managed to squeeze their hands slightly as a solitary tear rolled down his pale cheek, and he was smiling.

-o-o-o-o-

Sora woke up to Leon's heavy sobbing. "Daddy?" he slowly rubbed his eyes.

He looked up from his cot, where he was probably placed once a nurse found him asleep in his daddy's lap.

"Sora." The name came out all choked. And then Sora realized what happened over the course of nightfall as he ran over to his father's arms. They both looked over at Cloud's lifeless face.

"He-he's in a better place now S-Sora." Leon hugged his son tighter, tucking in his face into Sora's shirt, while Sora took refuge in the crevice between Leon's shoulder and chin.

"D-daddy? Did Daddy C-Cloud look b-beautiful when he met Jesus?" he tried not to wail out and scream about how much he didn't want his daddy to leave them.

"He looked so beautiful Sora, so beautiful." As they sat there rocking back and forth in their embrace Leon spoke up, trying to reassure Sora and make him not as sad on this joyous holiday, so he spoke the truth, "Your Daddy Cloud isn't hurting anymore Sora. And that's the best Christmas gift we could ever wish for."

* * *

><p>Done. :( Now I must listen to this song to my hearts content. and if you were wondering, Cloud and Leon probably adopted Sora. but if you wanted them to actually have him you can look at it that way too.<p>

Critisisms are accepted but flames are not. Don't forget to Review! :) I would really like some feedback on this fic. (and please note me of any typos. I seem to _never _get rid of those!)


End file.
